


You are worthy

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Andy doesn't feel like she's enough...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 116
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

Miranda settled down in bed, ready to go to sleep. It was almost 1 am and she sighed when she realised she would have to get up in less than five hours. But luckily it was Friday and the girls would be going to their father's. Hopefully, she would have a quiet, relaxing weekend.

Settling on her side, her head resting against her pillows, she stretched out her hand to caress the empty spot in the bed beside her. Miranda desperately wished it wasn't empty. She didn't want any of her exes back in her life, but she wanted to come home to someone. She longed for an intellectual conversation after work, she missed someone hugging and touching her and she wanted to be kissed. She loved kissing.

Touching her lips, she huffed.

The fact was, she didn't want it to be just anybody. There had been a certain someone on her mind for a long time and she felt old and foolish to have developed such feelings for a twenty-something-year-old woman. Sadly, she didn't see Andrea anymore after she'd quit her job in Paris and moved on to her dream job, working as a journalist at the New York Mirror.

Miranda had, every so often, found herself checking out the younger woman's work. She also found out that she had a Facebook profile. Her children had become friends with her and since she had access to their accounts she sometimes looked at the photos on her profile, even going as far as to save one on her cell phone. She missed Andrea very much and nothing seemed the same without her.

Unable to sleep, Miranda decided she'd check her profile for updates. Pulling her cell from its place on her bedside table, she launched the social media page and saw that Andrea had just posted something. Miranda was concerned she was still awake at 1 am but then again, she was also awake too.

It wasn't a picture of herself Andrea had posted, but a quote.

_"My heart goes out for anyone who lays in bed at night and wonders why they weren't enough for the one person they would give the world to...That shit ruins you."_ It had been posted with some little heartbreak emojis.

Miranda's heart clenched at the thought of her Andrea being so distraught. She reread the quote and wished she could make Andrea feel worthy. She would do anything to make Andrea feel better. She would make her forget anything bad that she'd ever experienced in other relationships. Then again, she'd be fooling herself if she ever thought the younger woman could feel anything more than their ex-boss-ex-assistant association.

Tears trickled down her cheeks and she felt a lump building in her throat. She missed this woman greatly. Caressing the picture on her phone lightly with her fingers, she put her phone down and wiped away her tears. She felt ridiculous which made her even sadder. She started sobbing quietly and buried herself in her pillow.

She felt the bed dip beside her. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Cassidy asked stroking her hair gently away from her face. Miranda's head shot up and she saw her daughter perched next to her. "Don't be a sad, mom." She snuggled in her arms.

This made Miranda even more emotional. "I'm sorry, my little angel. I didn't mean to worry you." She whispered as she rocked Cassidy in her arms as they hugged.

"Of course I'm worried. You're my mom and I don't want you to be sad. Now, do you want to talk about it? I can make you a hot chocolate, just like you do for me when I'm sad." Cassidy stated as she put Miranda's hair behind her ear and cupped her jaw in her small hand.

"It's way too late for hot chocolate, Bobbsey," Miranda said as she swiped at her tears. She pulled her phone off the bed and it turned on showing Andrea's photograph.

Cassidy looked at the picture. "Do you miss Andy?" Cassidy asked, caressing her cheek. Miranda didn't answer, yet another tear rolled down her cheek and her daughter understood. "We miss her so much too. Caroline and I sometimes write to her on Facebook," she admitted.

Miranda cleared her throat. "I know. I saw and think it's sweet. Why are you awake, Bobbsey? It's late we should go to sleep."

"I know. I went to the bathroom and just missed you." Cassidy explained. "Can I sleep here?"

Miranda nodded and turned off the lamp. "Of course, my little angel."

XXXXX

Miranda's alarm went off at 6 am and she groaned as she turned it off.

"Five more minutes, please," Cassidy whined.

Miranda chuckled. She loved her little girls, even though they weren't so little anymore. Slipping from the bed, she made her way into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

When she got out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, she'd already done her makeup and styled her hair for the day. She just needed to find herself an acceptable outfit, which she'd chosen already after thinking about it the night before.

When she looked in her bed there wasn't just Cassidy there. Caroline had snuggled under the duvet next to her sister while she got ready for the day.

Miranda stepped over and kissed them both on their heads. "Time to get up, my little angels," she whispered and they both groaned. She entered her walk-in closet and dressed quickly. "Come on my loves, get dressed and come downstairs," Miranda urged as she walked out of the closet all dressed up for the day.

"Mom, you look so pretty. I love your dress." Caroline said as they crawled out of her bed.

"Thank you, Bobbsey." Miranda smiled down at the twins when they both hugged her and left for their rooms to get ready. She made her way downstairs to prepare their lunches for school and breakfast while she prepared her first coffee.

She hummed at the first sip of her liquid gold. She missed the days when Andrea brought her coffee. Things simply weren't the same now it was fetched by the newest Emily. Her coffee was always lukewarm, that was even if she magically got her order right.

Miranda rolled her eyes at herself for thinking about Andrea first thing in the morning and once again while she drank coffee. Looking at the clock, she knew she needed to hurry. The car for the girls would be here in less than fifteen minutes followed by Roy in her car.

"Girls, come downstairs and eat your breakfast," Miranda called out. Shortly after, she winced as it seemed a herd of elephants were descending the stairs.

"Sorry we're so late, but we checked Andy's Facebook and saw her recent posts. She seems so sad, mom." Caroline said softly. "Cassidy told me you were sad last night too. So it seems there's only one way to fix this situation." She said confidently as she sat down and drank her orange juice and ate a slice of toast.

"Oh, and what is that?" Miranda asked as she finished packing their lunches and turned to them.

"Please look at what she posted this morning, mom." Cassidy pushed her iPad towards Miranda. "We need to invite her to dinner. I mean you miss her and we miss her and she's clearly in need of a friend." Cassidy pushed her iPad closer to let the editor check out the Facebook post.

Miranda glanced at the iPad but urged the girls to get ready to head out. "It's almost time to leave."

They both grabbed their schoolbags and hurried to the front door.

"We love you, mom. Please think about Andy. We miss her." Caroline said. Cassidy just smiled approvingly.

"I love you too, my angels. Now go on, and have a great day at school. And be good for your father tonight. We can talk about this when you come home on Sunday." Miranda insisted, primarily to shut them up about Andrea.

The twins weren't having any of it, having learned their mom's diversion tactics. They kissed and hugged Miranda goodbye.

"Okay mom, but don't even think we'll forget" Cassidy warned.

"We are like elephants. They don't forget. We learned that in school." Caroline stated.

"Oh God, I hope I don't pay thousands of dollars for you to simply learn facts about elephants." Miranda chuckled as they ran towards the car that was waiting outside the house for them already.

Stepping back inside and making her way to the kitchen, she cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Once that little chore was complete she text Roy to advise him she was ready to be picked up.

His response was immediate and he would be there in ten minutes.

Miranda noticed Cassidy's iPad on the kitchen island and glanced at it now and then. Finally giving in, she opened the Facebook app to see what the twins had wanted to show her.

It was a woman hugging another woman in comfort and it said. _"I just need someone to hug me and tell me I'm not as worthless as I think I am."_

Miranda sighed and closed her eyes as her heart clenched painfully. She hated that the young woman felt that way.

Her phone vibrated and she saw that Roy was waiting in front of the house. Putting on her blazer, and with it her editor-in-chief persona, she stalked confidently towards the door with her purse in hand.

Before she opened the front door, Miranda grip on the handle tightened and she took a deep breath. "Pull yourself together, Priestly." She muttered.

She opened the door and placing her sunglasses on, held her head high, ready to start her day.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda was having a very busy day. When she called Cara, she was told that everything was fine at the house and the twins had safely been picked up by their father. It always made her feel calmer when she understood her children were in good hands. 

Even though they had divorced, Greg was a great father to her girls. He took care of everything and they had managed to build a friendship over the years. The twins felt the harmony between them, which made it easier for them to deal with the divorce.

When Miranda received divorce papers from Stephen, her first concern was the twins and how they'd react. But the fact was, they didn't have a problem with it, at all. They practically threw a party when he moved out, pushing him out of the door with the last of his things. The only thing that bothered them was that she was sad. Miranda eventually sat down and explained that she was okay about the divorce but she simply felt alone and missed having a partner who loved her. They understood that and tried to comfort her as best they could.

As Miranda thought about all that had happened and how close she had become with her babies, she smiled. She knew to have such smart and understanding children was an absolute blessing. She thought about how she had cried the night before and how she was comforted by her sweet daughter and it made her proud. But at the same time, it stung. She missed her Andrea and she could see and feel how troubled the brunette was too.

Miranda sat at her desk and stared at Andrea's phone number. Should she call and invite her to dinner? Maybe she could use her children as an excuse. She threw that idea aside and put her phone down, focussing back onto her work and trying to distract herself from the thoughts of her beautiful ex-assistant.

When she decided to go home, Miranda packed her belongings and checked her phone. She had a message from her children.

**'Don't forget to invite our Andy for dinner. We miss her. Or maybe we could invite her?'**

Miranda smiled and thought about her baby elephants. They certainly hadn't forgotten and it seemed they would not let her forget either. She sighed and typed back.

**'I will take care of it. You make sure to be good for your father. I love you, my Bobbsey's. XO Mom'**

Entering the waiting car, she began to scroll through her private Facebook profile to pass the time. Her eyes alighted on a photo of Nigel, Andrea and Emily together. It was posted by Nigel and Andrea was tagged. She clicked on her name but since she wasn't friends with her, all she could see was her profile picture. No further information was available, nor any other photos.

Miranda's finger hovered over the button to send a friend request but she was hesitant. When she was about to pull back, Roy braked abruptly and she fell forward. She was startled more than anything else.

"Sorry Miranda." Roy apologized quickly and tipped his head. She glared at him and sat back up straight. When she checked her phone she saw she had pressed the friend request button.

"Shit!" Miranda muttered the curse under her breath, not knowing that one click would easily undo the request. The fact was, these social media apps didn't interest her so she knew only the basics.

Once home she kicked off her heels and looked around. Everything was quiet and she hated the fact she was alone once again. She hated the weekends her children were away and she was home alone. She didn't have any friends other than Nigel and perhaps Donatella, but the Italian designer was either busy or in Italy.

Miranda poured herself a glass of wine before heading upstairs to change her clothes and get more comfortable. Looking around her bedroom, she decided to go to her room and watch TV in bed. She'd look over the book there later as well.

Once she was comfortable against the headboard, she flicked on a show and picked up her phone to see if there was any more news from her children.

When she saw no further messages, she checked her Facebook again to see if Andrea had accepted her request. Taking a sip from her glass of wine, her eyes widened when she saw the notification advising her that her friend request had been accepted.

Feeling rather giddy about it, Miranda was surprised further when she received another notification in messenger telling her that the brunette used the app and that she could choose to wave and say hi to her via private message.

Miranda decided that she needed to look through her profile again and was stunned by the array of information available. She quickly learned that Andrea was still single. After another glass of wine, offering Dutch courage, she decided she would message her.

**Andrea, thank you for accepting this friend request. I saw your posts on my children's Facebook which as you are aware, I overlook and I grew worried. Are you okay? Take care MP.**

She hit send and was surprised when less than a minute later she saw Andrea had received and read the message. She noticed the three dots that indicated Andrea was typing back and lying on her stomach, wriggling her legs as she swirled her wine glass. She wasn't surprised when she received a message back.

**Hi Miranda, it's so lovely to hear from you. You don't have to worry about a thing. If it bothers you that I write with your girls I will, of course, stop. I hope you are well. I was really surprised but happy to hear from you. AS**

Miranda frowned. That didn't sound like her vivacious ex-assistant at all and it made her even more concerned. She decided to write back immediately. She wanted to reassure the woman desperately.

**Andrea, I think it is very sweet that you are still in contact with my girls and I do not mind it, in the slightest. My girls told me how much they miss you and grew extremely fond of you. They have asked to meet you if you are willing. Please don't feel obligated, I would understand if you didn't want anything to with us but I am very happy you answered me, Andrea."**

She hit sent and turned around on her bed, easing herself from her comfortable position on the mattress. She left her bedroom and headed downstairs to get the book, having heard Emily bring it and leave. She felt safe to grab it without running into the neurotic redhead.

When she re-entered her bedroom, Miranda sat down and prepared everything for her review of the book. She put her glasses on and sat against the headboard to start. She glanced over at her phone and saw another message from Andrea. She looked back at the book and continued working for a further ten seconds before sighing and grabbing her phone to check the message.

**I would love to get together with them if they want. If it's okay with you I could pick them up and maybe take for some ice cream. But I have to get better first. I have not been quite myself lately. Once I am over it, I'll gladly take them out. Thank you for writing to me, Miranda but you couldn't be further from the truth. I would love to spend time with your girls.**

She smiled at the last sentence but was worried sick and she responded right away.

**You're not sick, are you, Andrea? You can talk to me. I promise I won't hold anything against you. I just mean to help.**

She received an answer back almost immediately. The book was forgotten as she read with increasing concern.

**Don't worry. I'm not sick. I just went through a lot after Paris. To be honest, I'm surprised you would even write to me after everything** ...

Miranda couldn't believe how distraught Andrea seemed. She teared up but she decided to be brave when she wrote her next message.

**Andrea, would you like to talk on the phone?**

She jumped when her phone vibrated and looking back at the screen, she saw it lit up.

' _ Incoming call Andrea Sachs'  _

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Andrea, I'm glad you called," Miranda answered, putting the things used to edit the book away and concentrating fully on her conversation with Andrea.

"Hi Miranda, I have to say it felt kind of odd to call you again after everything that happened," Andy replied.

Miranda could hear right away how listless Andrea sounded. She couldn't hear the smile in her voice which broke her heart a little. There was no life in her tone of voice and she was certain she had lost her ability to smile. "Andrea, let's put all that behind us and just talk. I'm truly concerned about you. Has something happened?"

"Well, other than the way I left so unprofessionally in Paris, had to leave you and come home to an empty apartment that I couldn't afford, on top of that, I had a hard time finding a new job. My ex, Nate is still talking down about me to our mutual friends and my family and he's suing me for the joint money we put in for the down-payment on our apartment. Also, my parents are now refusing to speak to me because I told them I broke up with Nate as I'm gay." Andy ranted.

Miranda sat back stunned, unable to formulate a quick acknowledgement.

"Ughh! Miranda, I apologise. I didn't mean to spill my guts like that. It just...it feels good to have someone asking about my life and caring. Every one of my friends left after Nate and I broke up. But even in my wildest dreams, I wouldn't have thought it would be you I would end up talking to about all this. Anyway, I know rambling and I know how much it thrills you. I'll just shut up now." Andy concluded, worried that Miranda hadn't reacted to her words.

"That's quite a lot to be dealing with, Andrea," Miranda replied gently. "I do wish we could have resolved our differences in Paris. I had to do some serious grovelling with Nigel and I have the feeling I owe you an apology as well." She said with a small sigh.

"Oh no, Miranda. No, I understand why you did it. And I've spoken to Nigel since then and he forgave you almost immediately. I wasn't really mad at you in Paris, I know you were fighting for your career." Andy declared. "Nigel is the only person besides you that has asked how I am, but I don't share so much with him. I don't want to scare him away too." She admitted with a nervous laugh.

"You would be surprised by how good his advice is. You should share your concerns with him. I know from experience he will be there if you have problems or if something is bothering you. I've been friends with him for years and he's a very trustworthy person, that I can assure you." Miranda told her wanting to reassure Andrea and make sure she opened up to someone she could trust. She sighed and continued to speak softly. "Andrea, I must admit I've missed you professionally but more than that, I also miss you as a person and so do my Bobbsey's. Do you think I could eventually persuade you to come over for dinner some time? I don't want you to think I'm doing so out of pity, I have truly missed you and I want you to know, I can..you know...be your friend. If you even want that." Miranda blushed from being so honest and open. "I would find that very acceptable." Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed, wishing she could find the right words to show how much she wanted this. She felt like a teenager again but she had the feeling she needed to offer her friendship or lose Andrea forever and she couldn't bear that. Andrea chuckled which made Miranda blush even more.

"Acceptable, huh? I don't know, Miranda. I don't know why you'd want someone like me in your personal life. Honestly, you shouldn't have to deal with me while I'm so broken and neither should your beautiful girls." Andy explained.

"Stop, Andrea. Just stop. You are not a burden nor are you broken. You are having a hard time right now and I want to be there for you, as do my children. If you don't want that I shall accept that, but don't pull away because you think you're doing us some favour, because that is far from the truth. My children miss you profoundly, I...I also miss you dearly." Miranda whispered, hoping the woman was prepared to believe her words and connect with her. When she didn't hear anything further, she worried Andrea had hung up and checked her phone to see the call was still connected. Suddenly she heard a sniffle, followed by a heartfelt sob that she knew the brunette had tried to hold back.

"How do you know what to say? How can you be so sweet, after everything?" Andy asked through her tears.

"Shh, darling. I didn't mean to make you cry. It's alright, darling." Miranda soothed. "Now, is that a yes then? My girls are rather insistent on me making this impossible thing happen," she explained with a smile, so Andrea could hear it in her voice. She could hear the younger woman trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. "That's good, take some deep breaths." Miranda encouraged gently.

"Ughh! God, Miranda. I'm sorry for that outburst, but..." Andrea paused and Miranda heard her take another deep breath. "...do you know that feeling when someone is so nice while you're feeling sad, that you can't help but cry?" Miranda hummed. "I would love to see you and your girls, especially since they insist," she said trying to joke back. "Miranda, I need you to know that this means a lot to me. Not only you reaching out and letting me call you, but caring about me this way. I hope you understand how thrilled I am about the girls writing to me too." She said as she finally calmed down and took in that Miranda wanted to be her friend. She secretly wished for more but who wouldn't. Miranda was a remarkable woman. Andy knew many people would want to date the beautiful woman and she would be way down the back of the line when it came to the editor choosing a potential suitor.

"Andrea, I'm glad you feel that way. I want you to know that I am very..." Miranda licked her lips. "...fond of you. So um...would you come over for dinner with my girls on Sunday?"

"Wow, it's been so long since someone asked me to come for dinner. All of a sudden Sunday seems so far away." Andy chuckled. Miranda joined her as she hummed in agreement. "But yes, I would love that. When would you like me to come over?" Andy asked growing giddy about the fact that she was invited into the Priestly family's home. It felt like Miranda had invited her into their lives.

"If I had any say, I would say come over right now and we could talk some more with wine, but I realise it's late." She checked her clock on the nightstand that said it was 11 pm. "I hope I didn't keep you from anything important," Miranda stated.

"I'd love to come and have a chat over wine with you. I'd even bring food. Maybe we could do that tomorrow...I mean, if you are free. I'm sure you are very busy...functions…and all that." Andy rambled.

Miranda chuckled. "I'd be thrilled if you come by tomorrow. I am busy but not the entire day. I have a couple of hours off as well." She was amused by the younger woman's awkwardness. It was cute. "Let's say 6 pm, sharp." Miranda declared.

"I can't wrap my head around it still, but yes, A thousand times, yes. I could bring dinner from that Chinese place that you like." Andy suggested.

"Oh, that is an excellent idea. You know what I like. I'll chill the wine for us." Miranda sighed, feeling satisfied.

"What?" Andy asked, smiling.

"I don't know. I feel relieved that you said yes and that we can reconnect." Miranda admitted quietly. "It hasn't been easy since you left and..."

Miranda didn't have to finish her sentence for Andy to understand that she too needed a friend now more than ever. "Oh, Miranda. I'm so very sorry. Here I am complaining about my life and I haven't even asked you how everything went with the divorce and how you are feeling." Andy said remorsefully.

"Oh, don't be sorry, darling. It's quite alright. I managed everything just fine and I'm simply grateful to have my children. They kept me sane through all the madness. But let's talk more when we get together tomorrow, shall we?" Miranda suggested.

"Yes. To be honest, I can't wait." Andy replied. Now it was her time to blush.

"Frankly, I can't wait either. Now sleep tight and don't hesitate to call or text." Miranda announced. "I mean it, now and in the future."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. Seriously. Sleep well and sweet dreams to you." Andy husked.

Miranda loved the huskiness of Andrea's voice so of course, she played along. "Sweet dreams to you too, darling," she said drawling the sentiment out in a sexy way.

They hung up and Miranda slumped down on her bed hugging her phone with a smile.

It had been a good day.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Saturday passed by quickly and soon Miranda found herself in her kitchen setting two plates and cutlery on the breakfast bar. She decorated it beautifully, placing a small vase of flowers between the plates and chilling the wine she had chosen. She fetched the wine glasses. She had decided it would be far more comfortable and intimate to have dinner together in the kitchen rather than in the large dining room.

Intimate. It was a powerful word especially when it involved her Andrea.

She set up the silverware, then hurried upstairs to investigate what she would wear. She jumped in the shower and got ready quickly redoing her iconic hairstyle and applying a tasteful amount of makeup. Miranda glanced in the mirror and was pleased with how she looked.

She put on matching La Perla lingerie and sheer stockings and checking her appearance once more in the mirror, she turned slightly and touched her thighs as she gazed up and down at herself. She was happy she had continued to take good care of herself rather than letting herself go after her failed marriages. Moving into her closet, Miranda looked at her options and decided to wear a black Versace mini-dress with a sweetheart neckline. The simple LBD would not let her down and although it was rather short, she wanted to look sexy. She was sure when she sat down, it would show the lace tops of her stockings. The dress would show off her beautiful curves perfectly and it made her feel good about herself. She finished off her look with some simple accessories plus her new gold Aquazzura 'Forever' pumps. She looked like a thousand bucks, which wasn't surprising since her chosen outfit had would cost her almost three times that much.

She checked her watch as she moved downstairs and realised Andrea would be there soon. If the brunette had learned anything, it was that she did not appreciate tardiness. Stepping back into the kitchen, Miranda checked everything to make sure it was perfect. If she was honest with herself, she was behaving as she would on a first date...and perhaps it was a date. Then again, maybe Andrea just needed a friend and she was acting ridiculous. She turned on some music from her iPad and before she could overthink any further, she heard the doorbell.

Taking a deep breath as she walked towards the front door, Miranda tried to appear as calm as possible. She opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. Andrea was stood there in jeans and a lousy shirt, with hair that just hung limply around her face and she wore no makeup.

Hiding her shock, she smiled at her and took the bags of the take out food. "Come on in, darling. It's so good to see you," Miranda said directing Andrea inside and setting the bags on the floor.

"I guess I am a bit underdressed for the occasion," Andy responded with a sad smile. "But you look incredible Miranda. If I may say so, drop-dead gorgeous," she said.

Miranda caught a little glimpse of that beaming smile Andrea used to have. "Thank you. You look like you're in desperate need of this," she answered and stepped forward taking the younger woman into her arms to embrace her. She held Andrea tightly. "It's going to be fine, my darling. Trust me." Miranda whispered, feeling how the brunette initially stiffened, before hugging her back. Andrea sighed and almost slumped into her arms. "It's okay, you can let go now. I'm here." She reassured as she caressed her back.

"I don't even recognize you from the woman I knew, Miranda. It's like you know just what to say. You are so sweet and caring and it feels good to have someone care for me. It does." Andy admitted as she pulled back and looked Miranda straight into her bright blue eyes. She leaned back in and kissed Miranda's cheek in a gesture of thanks before pulling back from the embrace. "Let's eat before it gets cold," Andy suggested with a small smile.

Miranda winced slightly at the loss of the beautiful woman from her arms but nodded and gestured for Andrea to follow her into the kitchen. "I've chilled some Rosé for us, I hope that is alright with you?" She glanced over her shoulder with a knowing smile. She was aware it was Andrea's favourite.

"Very much so, yes," Andy said as she started to unpack the take-out containers holding their Chinese food.

When Miranda turned around to get the corkscrew she felt Andrea's eyes on her.

Andy couldn't tear her eyes from Miranda's beautiful figure from behind. As far as she was concerned, the editor had the sexiest legs for a 53-year-old woman...for any woman. Andy looked down at herself and saw how ratty she looked in comparison to Miranda and felt embarrassed. 

"I apologise again for my outfit. I...I don't have access to the closet anymore and money's been tight since Nate...I'm just glad I can afford what I'm wearing right now, to be honest." She spoke quietly as she sat down looking anywhere but at Miranda. "I probably shouldn't have come. I mean, I can't offer you anything...I...I'm an embarrassment," she whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

Miranda turned and saw Andrea looking sad again. "Shh, nu-uh. None of that, Andrea. We shall talk about your financial situation in due course." She started walking towards the brunette with the wine. "Firstly, I need you to know you could wear a ratty burlap sack and I would still think you are beautiful." Miranda paused as Andrea's head shot up. 

"Secondly, I know you're going through a lot right now and people are not always respectful of that. Perhaps you haven't heard a nice word in a long time, but let me assure you of one thing; if you become my friend I'll be the richest person in Manhattan because you are worth more than any amount of money or anything else. You are so witty, funny, smart and you have the most beautiful smile. What you offer the world doesn't come from couture, it comes from your pure heart and that is what you have to offer. And it's more than a lot of people have, my darling." She stepped closer, placing the wine down and settling her hands on Andrea's forearms as she caressed them lightly. "So, no more tears tonight. Let's just enjoy a meal and while we do so, I can tell you what I have planned. Okay?" She arched an eyebrow and waiting for a response.

"Okay." Andy agreed, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"Good." Miranda sat next to her and started to speak. "Now, first of all, I called Nigel this morning and he had pulled together an array of clothing and accessories for you that will be yours. I know it won't truly solve anything, but from experience, I know I feel a lot better if I'm dressed for success. Also, I have my old apartment organised." She smiled when Andrea's jaw dropped as she explained what she had come up with for her. "It is in this neighbourhood, so it is safer than other areas of the city. Stephen used it occasionally as a getaway for his trysts and I have since used it as a storage space for all the samples I receive. It will be redecorated and then you can move in if you like. I am prepared to provide it for free since there's no existing mortgage but I will require a dinner or two every once in a while."

"I would eat with you every day, but you don't have to do all this and go through so much trouble for me. Honestly, Miranda." Andy stated.

Miranda waved her hand airily. "It's already a done deal, so you're best to just agree. Also, my interior designer will be contacting you so you can choose the colour scheme, furniture and kitchen you would like to have in your new apartment."

"Wow, I feel like Cinderella. And you're my prince..ess...my princess," Andy said smiling through happy tears. She began stuffing some of the Chinese food into her mouth as she tried to get a grip on her emotions. finally swallowing her mouthful, she spoke. "You can't even know how many problems I have that this will solve. I uh...I don't know what to say. I know you said no more crying but I can't help it," she chuckled as she placed her fork down. "Can I hug you again?" Andy asked, turning her head to glance towards Miranda.

When Miranda turned in her seat, her dress rose to her stocking-tops. She watched as Andrea noticed and her cheeks flamed red. She couldn't stop her own blush and quickly leaned in for that hug and they both sighed. Miranda had never felt anything as wonderful with another adult and Andrea's hand did wonderful things to her back as she slid it soothingly up and down. when it slid down towards Miranda's ass but stopped right on the swell of it, Miranda's breath hitched and she cleared her throat and pulled away.

She stood quickly and pulled down the dress at that moment. "More wine?" She asked, attempting indifference while being affected by the young woman.

"I'd love that," Andy replied as she dried her tears once more.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't even tell you how much this means to me, Miranda," Andy stated, twirling her wine glass between her fingers nervously. She had calmed down once it sank in what Miranda was doing for her. "No one has ever...literally, no one else would do this, not for me." She glanced up. "Why are you doing these wonderful things for me?" She stalled realising she questioned Miranda. No one ever questioned the editor.

"You know, Andrea, I was once young and in a very similar situation. I spent years fighting long and hard to build a name for myself in the fashion industry." Miranda explained. "But I found I couldn't do it without some help. Then I got to know Donatella. Without her help and her pushing me forward I wouldn't be where I am now. If it wasn't for Donatella I would maybe still be living in London and working at a hair salon."

Miranda realised Andrea was in awe that she had shared such an intimate story and her the words and action that followed surprised her.

"Wow, I had no idea. Thank you for sharing that with me." Andy responded.

Andrea boldly put her hand on top of hers and squeezed it softly. Her breath caught and she had to work hard to attempt to stay calm but instinctively stiffened. "Yes, well..." As soon as Andrea realised what she had done and felt her freeze, she pulled back.

"Sorry, Miranda," Andy whispered, looking everywhere but at Miranda.

"There's no reason for you to apologise, Andrea," Miranda reassured. She took hold of Andrea's hand and gently returning the squeeze. She was treated to the younger woman's beautiful smile and felt herself growing more comfortable with each passing moment. "So, your former cook boyfriend left you?" She asked baldly.

They sat facing each other, their knees almost touching while Andrea started to explain how she ended up alone and in her current situation.

"...so then he left to go to Boston, which I wasn't that sad about since we had grown apart. But he just took everything. including my things. And then he began legal proceedings for his half of the security deposit on the apartment, which meant I had to break the lease. I ended up in the tiniest apartment. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I didn't have to share with anyone, but paying my student loan and the rent is already a lot and New York isn't a cheap city to live in." Andy rambled. " Oh, just listen to me, I'm complaining again. What I want to say is..."

Miranda took her hand, looking at her lovingly. "I don't mind listening to you, although I wish it was happier things you were telling me. And yes, I know how hard it is to make a living in New York, but I am not doing this for you alone. I am supporting you to let New York have the chance to see an excellent writer rise and become a star journalist." She admitted dreamily. She watched intently as Andréa's eyes lit up. "You know, Andrea, I haven't seen your eyes smile much this evening. If doing this for you is the result of your eyes shining like they are now, it is worth it. You're worth it, Andrea. Don't ever forget that." Miranda said. Andrea's eyes once again shone with tears.

"You've gotta stop being sweet and so generous, Miranda," Andy muttered. "It's almost too much to handle. I'm so happy you contacted me again. I don't think I would ever have had the courage to do so. I've always been so in awe of you, your woke ethic and the power you ooze. It's amazing. You're such a powerhouse and I respect you so much for what you've achieved." She gushed.

Miranda blushed as she took the last sip of her wine. "Telling me to stop, but you are being very charming yourself, Andrea. Would you like another glass of wine?" She asked, rising from the sofa gracefully. She frowned as Andrea checked her watch and gasped.

"Oh, sh...I mean, wow, it's already so late." Andy babbled. "I have to go and see to Tom. Oh, he will be mad I am home so late."

"Tom? Oh, I thought...well, you shouldn't keep him waiting." Miranda announced, turning cold as jealousy roared through her instantly. She stalked from the room without another word.

Andy suddenly understood how her words had come across but loved that she had such an effect on the older woman. She got up and followed Miranda into the kitchen, taking her empty wine glass with her. "Tom is my neighbour's cat, Miranda. His owner, Mrs Franklin, is away for the weekend and asked me to take care of him while she's gone." She smiled at Miranda as she handed her the empty glass.

Miranda blushed and smiled. "I love cats, but I could never have one, because of Patricia. But since she passed..." She was so relieved by Andrea's words and the knowledge the younger woman wasn't talking about the new man in her life but mentioning Patricia left her saddened, once again, by the loss of her big girl. She was surprised when Andrea moved closer to her and hugged her warmly.

"I miss her too, she was such a sweet girl," Andy whispered. "The twins wrote to me when she passed. I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved her." She said.

Miranda pulled back and turned away so Andrea wouldn't see her tears. "Well, yes. It was a big loss. Thank you, Andrea. I don't know what came over me just now." She pronounced as she dabbed her eyes and made herself look presentable.

"I didn't mind at all, Miranda," Andy answered. "I hope we can do this again but right now, I should take off so I can feed the little furball," she admitted.

Miranda nodded led Andrea to the door quietly.

"Goodnight, Miranda," Andy spoke softly with a small smile. "Thank you for tonight, you're amazing, you truly are." She leaned in to press a light kiss against Miranda's cheek.

Miranda blushed at the compliment and turned her head to the side without noticing the younger woman inclining her head toward her.

It resulted in two things. Firstly, that Miranda's cheek was not where it had been when Andrea started to lean in. Secondly, her lips were there instead. Their lips met in a very light, brief and rather unexpected kiss.

The minute they both realised what was happening they stiffened and pulled apart slowly. Andrea swallowed hard, clearly frightened about her reaction. She knew it wasn't Andrea's fault and she didn't want this night to be ruined by a mishap and although she wanted to kiss the brunette senseless, Miranda knew it far too early to get physical, if that was even something Andrea was interested in.

While she thought about the unexpected kiss, her lips twitched and she saw relief flood through the younger woman before she was offered a bright smile from the blushing woman.

Miranda couldn't help but chuckle softly, "If that's how you say goodbye, I believe I shall to have to invite you over a lot more often."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, I can only hope," Andy said as she stepped out of the front door and hovered on the top step, ready to leave Miranda for the night.

"You don't need to hope, the girls are already aware you will be here for dinner with them tomorrow evening," Miranda stated softly. Andrea beamed at her and it took her breath away.

"Of course, how could I forget? What time would you like me to be here?" Andy asked.

"The girls will be back at 5 pm but if you arrive for 4 pm we can discuss some things about the apartment." Miranda paused, hesitantly. "I could also contact my lawyer to handle the case with cook-boy if you like?" She offered.

"I can't wait till 4 pm tomorrow," Andy exclaimed. "And yes Miranda I'll gladly take your help on that too. I have no idea about the legalities. But I know it wouldn't be good if I didn't have a lawyer." She started walking down the steps as her uber driver arrived.

"Good, I'll see you then and we'll talk more," Miranda called out. "Text me when you arrive home safely, please," She requested, holding on to the door frame as she watched the younger woman leave.

Miranda looked at Andrea dreamily as long as she could see her and saw the brunette waving at her. She couldn't stop herself from waving back but wasn't sure if the younger woman had seen the gesture.

Heading back inside, Miranda leaned against the front door after closing it. "Oh, God, I'm acting like a lovesick fool," she muttered to herself, shaking herself out of her dreamy state. Stepping back to the study she decided to go through some emails when her cell went off. "Oh Andrea, did you...Oh, Nigel, it's you?!"

"Sorry to disappoint, darling," Nigel teased, pretending to be annoyed. "Now, spill it. I want to know every dirty detail," he stated.

Miranda could only imagine how he was smiling from ear to ear. "You won't get a word out of me, Nigel. Did you arrange the outfits I requested?" She asked with a smirk.

"I can hear how thrilled you are for a change, so I take it things went well? And yes, I arranged fifteen outfits including lingerie, accessories, shoes and makeup. They will be delivered to your apartment on Monday." Nigel advised.

"Things went rather well actually. But I have changed my mind. Make it twenty outfits and send five to her apartment tomorrow afternoon. You should have seen her Nigel. She wore jeans from Walmart or some such place." Miranda shuddered.

"Oh my lord, we can't be having that," Nigel hissed overly dramatically before chuckling.

Miranda joined in with his laughter before turning serious. "Nigel, I'm serious, she didn't look good. I'm simply glad I can be there for her." She said.

"Miranda, darling, may I be frank?" Nigel asked. Miranda hummed in agreement and he continued. "Darling, I think you are falling for our Six," he said.

Miranda leaned back in her office chair. "I believe I have already fallen for her, Nigel." She sighed.

"Aww." Nigel almost squealed. " I think we should wait and see how everything goes but who wouldn't fall for their knight in shining Armour?" He offered, wanting to support his friend of so many years.

"She said something similar tonight when I told her about the plans I had for her. Oh, Nigel, I have to go she's calling." Miranda stated as her phone buzzed and she checked the second caller ID.

"Alright, darling, we'll talk tomorrow goodbye for now." She could hear the smile in Nigel's voice.

"Goodbye, dear," Miranda said before ringing off and taking Andrea's call. "Hello, Andrea," she greeted. There was no response except for some rustling. "Hello?" She tried again. Once again all she heard some rustling and then the woman's voice. Miranda realised Andrea must have called her by accident.

"Hey there, little Tommy. Are you very mad I'm so late?" There was a small meow. "Aww, there's a good little boy. You want me to pet you? Aww, you're so soft and you enjoy the tummy rubs don't you?"

Miranda listened to her former assistant and smiled. She remembered how she used to talk to Patricia. She once again thought of how similar they were. Tempted to hang up and respect Andrea's privacy, she stalled when the younger woman started to speak again.

"You know, I've been at Miranda's townhouse. I had dinner with her and that's why I'm so late. She was being so sweet and it took me a little by surprise just how sweet she can be. As my boss, she was efficient and friendly to those she liked, but she could also be harsh and impossible to please too. So this is all new to me. But I love it. I loved every second of our night. And guess what? We kissed. It wasn't on purpose but it definitely counts for me. She has the softest lips and...God, I wish I could have continued to kiss her all night but I didn't want to shock her with by being all lovey-dovey and flirty." Andy chuckled. "Alrighty, now go eat little fella. I'll check on you tomorrow, okay? This time I'll come over before I go to her so you won't starve. Yes, I promise, yes I do. You're such a cute little boy. Sleep tight sweetie." She said.

Miranda heard the snick of a door and knew Andrea was returning to her own apartment. Stunned by what she'd heard, she disconnected the call and moved upstairs to her bedroom. As she changed into comfortable clothes, she considered everything

Somehow, the younger woman felt the same as she and respected her feelings. It all seemed too good to be true. Miranda couldn't quite believe how lucky she was and couldn't wait for the woman to come over the following day. She was pulled back into reality when her phone rang again. Looking down, to make sure it wasn't someone else, her heart leapt at what she saw.

'Incoming call Andrea Sachs.'

"Hello?" Miranda responded hesitantly.

"Hi, Miranda. I just wanted to call to tell you I got home okay." Andy said

Miranda was relieved that she was actually calling this time and not being pocket-dialled. "I'm glad to hear that." She played with her necklace nervously.

"I also wanted to thank you, Miranda. You can't even imagine what all this means to me. You have been there, like no one else has been." Andy admitted in relief.

"You don't need to thank me," Miranda declared.

"Oh yes, I do. I'm not interrupting you, am I? Are you working?" Andy asked.

"I wanted to, but I think I will just head to bed," Miranda said.

"That's where I am already. I wish I could talk to you some more. I have trouble falling asleep when I'm excited and tonight, after everything you've done and meeting you again, I'm more than excited." Andy admitted.

Miranda chuckled. "Well, I could send you a photo of me and then you could just talk to me all night long. I must admit, I won't last long once I'm in bed." Miranda realised how that must have sounded and bit her fist. She was glad Andrea couldn't see her.

"I'd love a photo of you. If you send me one, I would send one in return." Andy said sheepishly. "Alright, now I should let you go to sleep. Thank you for an amazing night. Let me know if I need to bring anything for dinner tomorrow. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Thank you, Andrea, goodnight," Miranda said and they hung up.

Miranda sat on her bed and arranged the off-the-shoulder sweater she wore and put a little filter on the camera. The lights were dim and the selfie she took showed her exposed neck, shoulder and her wicked smile. Feeling brave, she sent it to Andy and put the phone down.

Sighing, she started to undress again and ready herself for bed. She questioned her behaviour, unable to believe she had sent the brunette a photograph of herself.

Once in bed, she checked her phone for messages and couldn't believe it. She had a lot of messages from Andrea.

**"OMG."**

**"You are gorgeous."**

**"You're so unfair for sending that."**

**"Miranda, you are so beautiful** ."

Miranda gasped at the last message. It held a picture of Andrea. She was laying on her back her hair flowing beautifully against the pillows behind her. She had a dreamy look on her face and she smiled into the camera. It looked like was naked, with her shoulders bare.

Miranda started typing her response.

" **Talking about beautiful. I have missed your smile, Andrea."**

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda was lying on her side as she looked at the perfect photograph of Andrea. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the dark twinkling eyes and a bright smile.

Another message popped up taking her focus from the photo.

**"I can't stop looking at your picture, Miranda. I'm sorry if this is going too far but you are beyond sexy. I hope you know that."**

The words were bold and Miranda understood they came from a place of comfort as Andrea hid behind the messaging application on her cell phone.

Miranda tapped a return message, her smile broadening.

**"I too think you are beyond enticing. Now it's up to you to decide if this message has gone too far."**

She received the response a few seconds later.

" **How can I go to sleep after sending me such a sexy photo of yourself and then flirting with me. Not fair, woman."**

Miranda chuckled at the sight of the winking emoji at the end of the message.

**"You know, you were the one that kissed me square on the lips. It is something that has me sleepless."**

Suddenly her phone rang again. Of course, Miranda picked up.

"You turned your head, I wanted to be respectful. But you had to go all-in, straight away, huh?" Andy said.

"Well, I didn't recall you pulling away. Instead, you kissed me back. Explain that." Miranda counterattacked.

"I could explain but I'm pretty certain it would scare you away," Andy admitted, chuckling nervously.

"I want to hear it," Miranda whispered.

"Wow, well okay. Here goes." Andy paused. "Did you know that I am gay? Well if not, you do now. And I kind of had, back when we worked together, a major crush on you. And when I saw you today again, I realised..." She paused again.

"Go on," Miranda urged.

"...I... I uh...I realised that my crush was more than a crush." Andy admitted in a rush.

Miranda knew the confession of feelings would have frightened the other woman.

"I see.." Miranda said, fighting the urge to demand more answers.

"So I wanted to ask you if you aren't dating anyone and if you're free sometime next week...only if you're interested and all…" Andy babbled, clearly pleased she had not hung up or shredded her verbally.

Miranda interrupted her. "I'd love to go on a date with you, if that is what you were asking," Miranda smirked.

"Thank God, you don't even know what that means to me….omg. I wish I could... you know...be with you right now." Andy rambled like a schoolgirl once again. "You know, not to have sex or anything, not that I wouldn't want to, but I would want to be with you and hug you or hold you very innocently." She groaned. "Oh, Jesus, that couldn't have gone any worse." She hissed, her voice muffled slightly.

Miranda burst into laughter as an image of Andrea, throwing her arm over her eyes, entered her mind.

"I love your laugh, Miranda," Andy stated softly.

"Thank you, Andrea. I think you are very brave for confessing how you feel. I feel similar and I too wish we could lie together, holding each other as we talked. It would give me the chance to caress you. I imagine your skin is very soft." Miranda breathed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. I want to hold you too and I'm sorry but your lips felt incredible and I would love to feel them against mine again. They are soft, like velvet." Andy hummed. "If I'd known you felt the same way, I would have just..."

Andrea stopped when Miranda interrupted her with a confession. "I've never kissed a woman. I mean, before today and I haven't had sex with a woman before. So I might not know how..."

"Shh, don't worry, Miranda. It's normal to be nervous." Andy assured her. "But let me tell you this if it feels right and if you're with the right person it doesn't matter if the person's a man or a woman. You will know exactly what to do. And if I'm lucky enough to be that person, I will gladly show you what I like and I will be slow and gentle with you." She whispered seductively.

Using that tone with her, Miranda couldn't help but believe her. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Anytime, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Andy declared.

Miranda knew the smile was back on Andrea's face. "Me either, Andrea. Let's talk more when you come over tomorrow," She suggested.

"Okay, I'll let you go to sleep now. I know we both have a lot on our minds right now." Andy said. "There's a lot to think about."

"Sleep well, my darling," Miranda said softly.

"Oh God, that's hot. You calling me darling makes me shiver. In such a good way. Sweet dreams, Miranda."

Miranda chuckled again and said goodbye before she disconnected the call.

XXXX

Miranda was pulled from her dreams, her entire body tingling as she felt hands all over it. Her heart was racing and she was panting and sweating as she moaned and writhed in her bed.

When she opened her eyes she saw Andrea between her legs. She was very busy licking her, pushing her towards her orgasm.

Miranda wondered idly how Andrea had gotten into the house but threw those thoughts aside quickly when she felt how close she was to exploding. Her fingers found her clit and she felt how extremely wet she was.

All she needed was a few strokes of her clit and she came like a rocket. Her hips bucking up as her back arched.

"Oh, Andreaaaahhh" The moan tore from deep in her throat as she climaxed. When she eventually calmed down, Miranda realised she was alone in her bedroom and she had just been dreaming.

Disappointment fluttered through her at the realisation Andrea wasn't there. Her sleep-filled mind had tricked her but what was real, was the intense orgasm she'd just experienced.

Her fingers were still on her clit and she slid them through her wetness once again moaning. "Oh my God..." Miranda groaned as she pulled her hand away from herself and looked at the arousal coating her fingers.

Throwing the comforter to the side, she got up and went to the bathroom. When she returned to her bed, she chuckled and thought how desperately she needed that release.

The more she thought about it, the more Miranda marvelled over the fact. If thinking about Andrea was that good, how good would it be when she was there with her and doing all the delicious things she had dreamed of.

Miranda bit her lip and pulled the blanket over herself, hiding under it as she curled up on her side. Since it was still the middle of the night, she went back to sleep easily, with only one person on her mind. 

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello?" Miranda sleepily answered her phone.

"Good morning, beautiful. I know it's way too early but I wanted to hear your voice when you've just woken up." Andy whispered having woken up just moments before she called.

"Was it worth it?" Miranda asked with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, I like this more than you will ever know," Andy's stated happily.

The smile in her voice was obvious. "I can hear you smiling. I'm glad you called. I've always loved hearing the smile in your voice when you talk." Miranda admitted, grinning to herself like a lovesick fool.

"I'm thrilled that I have a reason to smile again. My life has been dark lately and I wanted to let you know just how much you've helped me." Andy gushed. "And not only by proving the apartment or the other materialistic things, but because you showed you truly cared by taking the time to listen to me. Thank you, Miranda. I'll never forget this."

"I'll make sure you'll never forget it. I'll be sure to provide you daily reminders about what an amazing saviour I have been and I want to be praised daily," Miranda retorted sarcastically.

Andy cracked up, laughing loudly. "I love your sense of humour. Alright, why don't you sleep some more and I'll come over at four?" Andy asked, checking if their plans were still on.

"Oh, would you mind coming over for lunch instead? That way we can discuss everything without being rushed. I'm sure the twins will demand your undivided attention. They have always loved you." Miranda said, clearly more awake.

"Of course I'd love that. Noon?" Andy checked back and Miranda agreed.

Miranda glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Seriously Andrea, you woke me up at 6.30 on a Sunday morning? Please tell me you sleep late every once in a while when you're off work?" She asked slumping back against her pillows.

Hearing that from her made Andy chuckle. "I promise, I won't wake you up this early with a call every weekend. However, I can't promise such a thing when I'm there with you."

"Oh, and why is that, Andrea?" Miranda teased.

"Because if I wake up and see you next to me, all beautiful, then I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you. I'm afraid you'll just have to live with that." Andy said seductively.

"Tease." Miranda groaned. "And that after the dream I had last night," she muttered.

"What dream? Was it about me?" Andy asked.

"Not entirely. I was there too. You were doing...things...to me." Miranda stumbled over her words not knowing why she was being so honest with the young woman.

"Was it good?" Andy teased, pushing her luck further.

"Well, I woke up because I had a pretty intense orgasm so you can tell me if you think it was good?" Miranda sassed.

"Oh fuck…tha...that's so hot." Andy gasped, stuttering slightly

Miranda chuckled at Andy's stuttering. "Okay, darling, I'll leave you with that thought now and I will see you at noon sharp," She hung up in her usual Miranda style. She had a smile on her face while thinking about her naughty dream and settling down, she soon fell back to sleep.

Andy couldn't believe Miranda had admitted to her she had a sex dream about them. She found the idea very arousing and had a hard time falling back asleep. Eventually, she did and woke up several hours later. She started cleaning her apartment a little, took a shower and got ready to go over to the townhouse. She picked up two coffees from Starbucks upon exiting 77th Street station.

When she arrived she didn't even have to ring the bell. Expecting her and knowing she would be the usual fifteen minutes early, Miranda threw open the door open as soon as her feet hit the steps leading up to the house. Andy beamed at her but suddenly nervous, didn't quite know how to greet her. Should they hug? Kiss? Shake hands? Air kiss?

Miranda noticed Andy's confusion and pulled her inside. She grabbed the tray of coffee and set it down on the table beside the closet before taking her coat and purse and hanging them up. "I'm glad you made it. And with coffee." Miranda offered her a smile as she slowly walked towards her. "You can't know, how much it will thrill me if the coffee is hot," she stated seductively as she stepped into Andy's personal space and caressed her arm.

"It...I...uh...it is. I got it from the Starbucks near you." Andy stammered apprehensively.

Miranda stepped back and her eyes trailed over her. "You look lovely today, Andrea. Those jeans suit you." She offered a small smile. "But tell me, do I make you nervous?" She asked, slowly moving closer to the woman again.

"That's not a fair question. You know you do," Andy answered, chuckling nervously.

"I know no such thing. But I do know that I would very much like to kiss you. May I?" Miranda asked as she slid her arms around Andy's waist and pulled her in.

Andy simply nodded wildly and leaned in to kiss her softly. Their lips touched as they angled their heads slightly.

"So much better when it's on purpose," Miranda spoke between kisses.

Andy moaned in agreement as they continued to kiss, When the need for air arose, she pulled back slightly and took a deep breath. “Woah! What a greeting."

"Follow me, my darling," Miranda said. Taking Andy by the hand, she picked up the coffees in the other and tugged into the kitchen. They sat opposite each other at the breakfast bar and shared their coffee.

"Your lips feel so soft Miranda. I enjoy kissing you very much." Andy admitted blushing

"As do I. I've never kissed a woman and I have to say, it seems I've been missing out. Your lips are remarkably delicate and it is rather enjoyable not to have a beard in the way. You're so gentle. I wonder if it will the same when we go further. I mean with the kissing...if your tongue feels so much softer too. When French-kissing my ex-husbands, I always felt they were poking their tongue in and out without any awareness. I guess it was the feelings that were missing." Miranda bit her lip. "I apologise, I doubt very much you wanted to hear any of that." She blushed as she realised that she had been babbling.

Andy covered her hand and stood up carefully before letting go. Moving around the breakfast bar, she stepped between Miranda's legs and put her arms around the editor's neck, running her fingers against the short hairs at the back of her head. "Miranda, I want to know everything. Your past belongs to you and so do your experiences. I don't mind you sharing them with me. Quite the opposite. I feel honoured that you feel comfortable enough to want to share these things with me." She reassured. "But now, I will show you how it feels with me," Andy said. She tilted her head and leaned in to kiss Miranda once again. She pecked her lips and at the corner of her mouth very softly, to begin with.

Miranda captured Andys lips in a searing kiss, deepening their contact so their mouths melted together. It was as if they already knew how to kiss each other.

Andy angled her lips, opening her mouth slightly and let her tongue carefully explore Miranda's lips. As soon as her tongue swept against her lips, Miranda opened her mouth as well and her tongue came out to play as well. Their tongues began a sensual dance, twining together, lunging and retreating as the connection between them grew. Both women moaned by the exquisite feeling. They continued to make out for quite some time, neither willing to pull back.

By the time their kiss ended, with a few chaste pecks, Miranda's lips were red and swollen. "So now I know. Wow. That felt incredible, darling."

Andy agreed wholeheartedly and let Miranda lead her into the living room. Sat on opposite ends of the couch, they started talking about Andy's new apartment.

"So, I shall give you Louis's card. He is expecting your call on Monday morning to arrange a meeting at the apartment, primarily so you can choose colours and furniture. I have also written an email to my law firm. They will take over your case with Nate. You won't have to do anything, they will take care of everything. They are rather confident about things." Miranda advised. "Also, there are some new outfits for you, they should have been delivered to your apartment but I made sure they were brought here instead. There will be some sent to the new apartment also. You will be dressed for success, darling." She said taking very thing very seriously.

"Thank you, Miranda. This is so much better than any dream. I don't even know how to..." Andy trailed off when Miranda interrupted her.

"This is a gift. I want you to be happy, Andrea." Miranda said covering the young woman's hand with hers.

"You make me happy. Very happy. With or without all the nice treats." Andy answered dreamily.

"I'm glad. Now, come along, my darling," Miranda said getting up and holding out her hand for Andy

"Where are we going?" Andy asked as she was pulled towards the staircase.

"My bedroom." Miranda breathed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Andy's eyes widened when she heard Miranda's response. "Well...uh... good...okay. Why?" She stuttered like an idiot.

"Well it's not because I'd love to take a nap," Miranda told her with a throaty chuckle. She pulled Andy inside her beautiful bedroom and into her arms. "I want to make you mine. Teach me how to make love to a woman, Andrea."

Andy's eyes widened even more and she looked at the woman in shock.

"Have I overstepped?" Miranda asked.

Andy shook her head and smiled softly. "Not at all, I just can't believe your courage. Plus, you don't need any lessons, Miranda. You are such a passionate woman and such a great kisser, if you follow your heart and the feelings you have, you will be perfect. I promise you won't do anything wrong. You will see by the way I respond to your touches, what drives me crazy with desire and what I don't like. But to be honest, I don't believe there would be anything I don't like, because it's you doing it to me." She explained awestruck by the woman in her arms.

Miranda smiled up at her and kissed her softly. "Thank you, my darling. Now shut up and make love to me." She declared, chuckling into the heated kiss that followed her words.

Andy took her sweet time undressing Miranda, enjoying every single second of it, taking her time to kiss and caress every part of her skin.

Miranda copied her soon-to-be lover and before she knew it, they were naked in the middle of Miranda's king-size bed.

"You feel so good against my body. So warm and so sexy." Andy moaned as she grabbed the editor’s ass and pulled her impossibly closer to her. She pushed her leg between Miranda's and felt the heat radiating from her centre.

Miranda started to rub herself against Andy's leg while they made out but soon stopped.

"Don't stop if it feels good. Please, keep going." Andy whispered in her ear. "There are so many ways I can make you come. I can use my body and you can, as you did now rub yourself on my leg or reposition and rub your pussy on mine. Or I can use my fingers and massage your clit, or go inside if you like that. But what I want to do is pleasure you with my mouth. No matter if you ride my tongue and face, or if I put my tongue in your wet pussy I'll enjoy it all. So never hesitate to tell me what you want because there are a lot of ways we can make love, my love." She explained as she continued to rub her leg against Miranda's centre.

The movement against her, had Miranda jerking her hips again. She was so encouraged by Andy's words, she moved quicker and kissed her passionately once again. "Oh, darling. I won't last very long." She admitted, getting more and more out of breath as her hips jerked faster and faster against Andy's leg.

Andy simply held her tight against her body. "It's such a privilege to see you like this, my love," Andy breathed in her ear. She reached up and touched Miranda's breasts sensually which pushed the older woman over the edge.

Miranda arched her back and wailed Andy's name in ecstasy. Her movements stilled and she fell against Andy's chest as she tried to control her breathing. "Wow...I uh...wow." She exclaimed, completely out of breath.

"If that was good, I wonder what will happen when I have my mouth on you." Andy giggled.

"I might explode. But I'll be brave and take that risk," Miranda advised as she pulled back from the embrace and slid down Andy's body, kissing her skin and humming happily.

Andy loved every touch and kiss she was receiving but once Miranda was hovering over her pussy, she stiffened. "You don't have to. It's okay..." She was desperate to make sure Miranda didn't do anything she didn't want to, but she wasn't able to finish explaining that.

As soon as she felt Miranda's lethal mouth on her pussy, words failed her. The touch of the editor's lips against her was soft at first. Careful, like she was afraid of breaking Andy in some way. But Miranda soon found out what Andy loved by her reactions as whimpers and growls tore from deep within her throat.

Miranda let her tongue play around Andy's entrance, slipping inside her now and then. Whenever that happened Andy arched up and moaned loudly. She was stunned by how the younger woman seemed to love having her tongue in her. Urged on by this, Miranda did it some more, tongue fucking her relentlessly.

Andy was insane with desire and soon hit a release like she'd never experienced before. "Ahhh yes...Fuuuuuck!” She screamed before she came.

Hard.

Miranda felt a gush of fluid running down her chin as Andy orgasmed and was satisfied by how intensely her lover had climaxed. She kissed her way back up and soon reached Andy's mouth, snaring it in a demanding kiss.

Andy moaned at the taste of herself on Miranda's lips and spread her legs wider to accommodate Miranda, who seemed ready for more when she lined her pussy up with Andy's and started grinding against her.

"Is this okay?" Miranda whispered as she put her forehead against Andy's.

"More than okay...oh, God." Andy moaned and spread her legs more before using them to pull Miranda tighter against her pussy.

Miranda had total control of the rhythm and began to slow down. The friction and heat between them felt incredible and she wanted it to last.

"Go faster, please. Fuck me faster, Miranda, please." Andy begged.

Hearing these words in their passionate state made Miranda go wild and she let loose. She sped up and started to grind herself against Andy hard and fast.

Andy who was usually not very vocal in the bedroom, screamed out her second release and Miranda quickly followed over the edge.

Miranda collapsed on top of Andy and they both took their time to regain control.

"Sex with you is incredible and I'll want to do it a lot. I hope you realise that?" Andy stated breathlessly.

Miranda chuckled. "I'm usually not that active but I think you make me insatiable."

"Good," Andy said satisfied by the response.

"I have never perspired as much during sex. I'm beginning to think I wasn't doing it right." Miranda chuckled.

"You just weren't doing it with the right person." Andy chuckled.

"Perhaps you are right." Miranda agreed. She glanced and the clock. "We have fifteen minutes before we need to move."

They eventually got up and showered together since the time was creeping towards the twin's arrival and they hadn't yet made plans on what to eat.

"Why don't we just order something?" Miranda asked. "I'm far too tired to cook now." She admitted as finished their hair and makeup next to each other at the large twin vanity.

"I wonder why that is," Andy teased as she turned and kissed Miranda's shoulder.

They dressed and decided to order the twins favourite. It would be pizza night at the Priestly's.

**XXXX**

"Andeeeeeee!" The twins squealed when they came home a little while later and found her waiting with their mom.

Andy hugged them and kissed them each in top of their heads. "Hi munchkins, how are you both?"

"Great, but we are so hungry. I think we'll starve if we don't eat soon" Cassidy sighed dramatically.

"We can't have that now, can we? It's a good thing your mom and I ordered pizza for us." Andy grinned.

"Pizza night, yay!" They cheered and jumped up and down.

"Oh man, I wish you could be here more often, Andy," Caroline said as they started to set the table.

"Girls, I can assure you that will be the case from here on. How would you feel if I was to tell you that Andrea has agreed to be my..." Miranda faltered. "...um, my..." She didn't know what to say since they hadn't talked about labelling what they were to one another yet.

The twins made it easy for them. "Girlfriend?" Caroline asked.

"That would be so cool," Cassidy said.

"Wait, is she?" Caroline asked, wanting clarification.

Andy nodded and smiled before leaning in and giving Miranda an innocent kiss on the cheek.

"Yessss sis, high five," Caroline whooped, slapping her sister's palm. They ran to hug their mother fiercely.

"Come on Andy, family hug. You're part of it now," Cassidy declared.

As Andy joined in she saw the tears rolling down Miranda's face. 

"You make me all so happy," Miranda said as she held on to her little family.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading and encouraging me to keep going with each story and each chapter. I'm very flattered by all the nice words and it means a whole lot to me 💕 A big shout out to all my fantastic readers I love you and you inspire me. ♥️


End file.
